User blog:ERBofSmoshery/Smosh vs ERB
Smosh vs ERB YouTube comedy duo known as Smosh, Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla, and makers of the Epic Rap Battles of History series, Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD, rap against each other to see which duo makes the better videos. Later into the battle, ERB bring in Dante Cimadamore, Zach Sherwin, and later George Watsky, to rap against the original Smosh Games trio, Sohinki, Jovenshire, and Lasercorn Cast Nice Peter as Himself EpicLLOYD as Himself Ian Hecox as Himself Anthony Padilla as Himself Dante Cimadamore as Himself Zach Sherwin as Himself George Watsky as Himself Sohinki as Himself Jovenshire as Himself Lasercorn as Himself Lyrics [Note: EpicLLOYD, Ian, Zach, and Sohinki will be in purple, Nice Peter, Anthony, Dante, and Jovenshire will be in red, and Lasercorn will be in orange. Group rapping together will be in normal text.] ERB Dear Lloyd, please diss these two little losers What's your reason? For being the world's crappiest YouTubers? And for bragging up subscribers for a little bit of dosh Just press the button below to beat the shit out of Smosh! You made a whole video on a Molester Moon? Only douches get stalked by a friggin' cartoon If Your Videos Were Real? I can't even imagine Your little costumes from the wardrobe really aren't a great fashion Food Battle! Ha! Oh please Quit your vlogging and teaching kids the birds and the bees Watch Us Live and Stuff? Hmm, how about no Pack your bags, leave your YouTube career, just go Let's look at your donation for your really rubbish game One dollar. No way! That's another dollar gained! Face the facts, you're looking up to Peter and Lloyd The world can rest now they know that Smosh have been destroyed Smosh Shut up! Your crappy raps do not compute Someone get them off the internet, and put them on mute 'Cause Smosh are in the house, and we'll smash you to pieces We get better and better as your winning rate decreases ERB has just become History Now our disses come even more swiftly Learn not to mess with me Lloyd, NicePeterToo I've never seen as many losers in your gang bang crew Battling you is an Easy Step up to victory Smosh rapping, ERB winning, contradictory Take a look at our subscribers, over eighteen million Your videos don't gain them, they just end up killing 'em Listen up and learn How to Rap Like a Boss 'Cause it seems like you've already accepted your loss Ian's getting Bored of these cocky little freaks Screw your green screen locations, stick to rapping on the streets ERB You'll be very sorry soon when you see who we're summoning Sherwin, Dante, now you're coming in Zach and Dante Let me give you a hint Smosh, you're gonna lose Now let's turn that hint into ERB News I'm the MC with the best flow and beastly rhymes You're the ones whose lines have greasy grimes Face the lyrics from Dante and Sherwin Leave you in the Twilight Zone, Rod Serling Now we've got the rapper whose burns act frosty Let me pass it on to my main man, Watsky George Watsky Taking in the lyrics, rap them out and make them clearer If you wanna win this battle, you're not getting any nearer My pace is falling down on you like George has pulled a lever Someone needs to call a doctor 'cause I've got the rap fever You pop them, I top them, when I'm spit them out I boss them Ripping up all your scripts, bit by bit, then I gloss them The pale kid with the mic moves faster than a cheetah You might wanna step back 'cause George has just beat ya Smosh You're nothing, and MC Napkins, you're lame Now let's call in the trio to rap, Smosh Games! Smosh Games You think you rap fast? Well you don't know shit I'll give you real pace when you fall in the Smosh Pit Top hit rappers and none of you can stop it When we handle the mic we can beat Bebop it Your lyrics are crap, they ain't got that tang man I'd guess all your words like I played them in hangman We'll Game Bang your heads with our Backseat rappin' Dis crap's not enough to keep my foot tappin' What a waste of time to keep your head shaven When we see better cameos from Carl and the Raven I Have a Raging Bonus when I Rap Battle History Why you put the Epic in is really quite a mystery You really think you wanna mess with the Clevver Gamers? Step up and battle us, let your raps entertain us We'll chop you to sixteen bits then take you back to high school To beat ERB is the Smosh Games main rule Poll Who won? Smosh and Smosh Games ERB, Zach, Dante, and Watsky Category:Blog posts